


Volt Volt no Mi

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, shock play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy had eaten the Volt Volt no mi, a paramecia devil fruit that allows one to create conjure and control electricity and lightning. Luffy uses it in different ways to fight for and protect his crew, but also knows how to use it to strengthen the bonds of his crew. Luffy/Eneru/Harem
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Enel, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Paramecia Jump [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Volt Volt no Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Volt Volt no mi

Luffy had eaten the Volt Volt no mi, a paramecia devil fruit that allows one to create conjure and control electricity and lightning. Luffy uses it in different ways to fight for and protect his crew, but also knows how to use it to strengthen the bonds of his crew. Luffy/Eneru/Harem

Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, eater of the Volt Volt fruit and becoming a voltage human. He set off on his pirate journey at 18, and since then he has taken out big name pirates, some of the baddest of the bad in the East Blue. He gained a First Mate and Swordsman former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, a Navigator and Thief Nami, a Sharpshooter and Liar Usopp, and a first class Chef and fighter Sanji. They each had their own dreams and ambitions but chose to follow Luffy, a man who would live and die for them. 

Luffy was very simple, he didn't care about things that were overly complicated. Luffy’s dream was to become the King of the Pirates, setting out to sea for adventure! He became a pirate to chase the ultimate freedom, he did things because he wanted to, no more no less. This included things in the bedroom...

-x-

Zoro wasn't sure about joining Luffy's crew at first, flat out refusing the offer, but Luffy proved his own honor by defending him when he was betrayed by the marines. He hitched his wagon to a man with no money, no ship, and no crew besides him. The two fought together, bringing down the Buggy Pirates and the Black Cat Pirates together, Zoro respected Luffy’s strength, being more than just his devil fruit power. 

Even after he lost his match with Hawkeye Mihawk, the man who he had set out to sea to find in the first place, Luffy respected his fight and refused to interfere. Mihawk didn’t kill him, but left a heavy scar on his body, the wounds were deep and severe. Zoro swore an oath to never lose again and to become Luffy’s ultimate swordsman, as the future King of the Pirates he needed the World’s Strongest Swordsman. Even Mihawk was impressed with his vow, swearing to remember both men and looked forward to seeing their growth. 

After bringing down Arlong together, Zoro was surprised when Luffy came to him one night. “Zoro...I want you…” it wasn’t a joke. Zoro could tell Luffy was serious but it did catch him off guard. He had no idea his captain had such interests, as since getting their ship even Zoro found some alone time to relieve some “stress” but Luffy seemed to have no such desires. Luffy kissed him and wow! 

His captain was one hell of a kisser, he made his legs go weak and his blood rush south. He’d kissed a few guys before but hadn’t been kissed like that. Zoro tried to battle Luffy for dominance, but ended up submitting. The sex was electrifying, he was seeing a whole new side to his captain and discovering a few new things about himself. Zoro also didn’t care about stuff like gender, he fooled around with Johnny and Yosaku back in the day, but he had always topped. 

Getting put on the receiving end was a bit odd, but Luffy made him feel so good. If he was gonna bottom it might as well be for his captain, his Luffy! His control over his devil fruit power was insane, he’d seen Luffy fry his enemies into unconsciousness drawing out more and more voltage to crush different enemies. Now he was controlling the volts and zapping his erogenous zones to drive him wild with pleasure. 

Zoro thought he was pretty tough but when he had his neck, his nipples, his cock, his balls, and his ass zapped he came undone fast. Luffy had made him cum four times before they even got to the main course. Luffy took time preparing him, but he had such a serious determined look on his face the green haired man couldn’t complain. 

Luffy had fucked him stupid. After his lightning rod penetrated his sheath he lost it, Luffy had an impressive size and once he charged his power through it...well Zoro blacked out…the pleasure was just that overwhelming. The voltage man didn’t have to move at all, just being inside him was enough to drive the swordsman wild. “Luffy...move…” 

“No...Zoro needs time to heal, once you are fully healed I will rock your world!” Zoro gulped, this wasn’t rocking his world? He wasn’t wrong, after he recovered from his fight with Mihawk Luffy took him again. No powers, just sex, and they went at it...all...night...long...they even got caught by one of the crewmates but were so lost in each other they had no idea. Luffy even took a spin on Zoro’s dick. Luffy did what he wanted, and Zoro sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

Zoro always said he wanted to live a life without regrets, and he sure as hell didn’t regret joining Luffy or his crew. He found renewed purpose, new strength, new horizons, and he found love. In Loguetown he even got some new swords to replace the two Mihawk broke, things were looking up until Buggy the clown was back and was threatening to execute his captain...his Luffy!

“Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp...Sorry...I’m dead!” he smiled as Buggy swung the blade down. 

-x-

Sanji was also against joining Luffy’s crew at first, but Luffy won the blonde cook over. He took on the Don Krieg pirates and protected the Baratie the Sea Restaurant. He did have to lend Luffy a hand though after he got trapped in an iron net and nearly drowned, he gave the volt man the kiss of life. Luffy recovered and continued to try and make Sanji his chef. It was weird for Sanji, having someone want him so enthusiastically. He did give in Zeff saying it was good for him, fools like that are special. “He’s just what you need.” Zeff had told him, though Sanji didn’t understand. 

Luffy did random things that made his heart flutter, believing in his dream, using his devil fruit power to light his cigarettes, his love for his food; the way he smiled and praised him just made him feel all tingly, but he always shook it off. He was a man born to love the ladies...right? 

He helped Luffy find Nami and their ship at Arlong Park, and joined him, Zoro, and Usopp in crushing the Fishman Pirates. Things were pretty normal on the Going Merry, until Sanji walked in on Luffy and Zoro having sex. He was like a deer caught in headlights, he didn’t make a sound, and he couldn’t look away. To his shock he felt a stirring in his loins, his mind began to run wild, and he began imagining himself in Zoro’s place. Sanji began palming himself to the show, his thoughts became more and more perverse until he came in his pants.

His face went red and he ran away, the two none the wiser. Sanji was confused, horny, jealous, and embarrassed. He couldn’t get the image out of his head, his dreams haunted by the show, only he was in Zoro’s place. ‘I don’t like guys that way do I?’ He thought about Zoro and his cock went as limp as a noodle, same with Usopp. When he thought of Luffy however, he got more turned on then when he thought about lovely ladies. ‘What is going on with me?’

Sanji was able to play it cool, and tried to pretend what he saw didn’t happen. Though when Luffy moaned when he ate his cooking Sanji couldn’t help but blush and his cock gave a little jump. When Luffy glomped on him demanding food, his heart fluttered and he let out a more heated gasp. This did not get any better as the crew arrived at Loguetown. Sanji was doing his best to avoid Luffy and Zoro and thus wasn’t around to help Luffy as he got captured by the Buggy pirates. ‘Damn it, I should have been with him!’ 

Sanji and Zoro charged the execution platform where Buggy had Luffy bound by sea prism stone and was ready to execute him. “Say goodbye to your captain!” Buggy cried out. 

“Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp...Sorry...I’m dead!” he said with a smile. 

“Don’t say that!” Sanji’s eyes widened in horror. ‘Don’t die!’ 

-x-

Luffy was excited to come to Loguetown, he wanted to see where the Pirate King was executed, to see the last view he saw. He ran into Captain Smoker, the marine head honcho on this island, because of him Loguetown had become a safe haven even during the Great Pirate Era. He was tough and intimidating, but actually had a soft side. He was a bit odd, as he didn’t care for the orders of the higher ups, flat out demanding to be stationed at Loguetown and refusing to leave his post for trivial matters. Smoker lived by his own code of justice, and while he called most pirates trash he held Gol D. Roger in high regard. The normal citizens loved him, but some businesses that depended on pirates coming and going didn’t care for him much. 

Smoker had his sights set on Luffy, but the boy was proving troublesome for him. He may have been a logia, but most logias would have a hard time fighting the force of nature that was lightning. When he tried to grab or punch Luffy, he was met with his High Voltage defense. Smoker had a weapon perfect to use against devil fruit users, a jute with sea prism stone in the tip. Luffy wasn’t easy to pin down. 

In the middle of their fight Luffy’s stomach growled. “Sorry Smokey, I’m getting hungry so I gotta run, later!” his hands began to spark. 

“Don’t think you are getting away!” he thrust his jute at him

“Volt Volt Flash!” Luffy released a large surge of electricity creating a blinding light, even smoker was caught off guard. 

Smoker wasn’t the only one after Luffy, Buggy the Clown and Alvida were in town looking for him. After Luffy had some food with Zoro, he ended up getting back to the execution platform, and bearing witness to Gold Roger’s last view. Smoker was lying in wait for him, but he had his men preparing to swoop in and take him out. 

Before the trap was sprung Alvida and Buggy had made their way into the plaza, and Buggy soon had Luffy pinned down on the execution platform. Smoker could have intervened but he decided to allow the pirates to kill each other, though a part of him didn’t like that. Yes, Luffy was a pirate, but he wasn’t like the other trash that crossed his path. ‘Can I really just sit back and watch him die?’ 

“Any last words Straw Hat?” 

“LISTEN I’M THE MAN WHO WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!” Luffy declared for all to hear. 

A storm was brewing overhead, as Buggy prepared to kill the voltage man by decapitation. Zoro and Sanji arrived to try and save him but…

“Say goodbye to your captain!” Buggy laughed as he brought the blade down. 

“Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp...Sorry...I’m dead!” he said with a smile. 

Smoker’s eyes widened. “He smiled!” He gasped. 

Much to the shock of everyone, especially Buggy, before the blade could make contact with Luffy, lightning struck the execution platform. The tower caught fire and Buggy’s charred body hit the ground as Luffy’s hat went flying. Rain put out the flames. A hand picked it up and laughter cut through the silence. “Hey I’m alive...that’s nice!” Luffy smiled as Buggy’s crew’s jaws hit the floor. 

Zoro, Sanji, and Smoker were stunned beyond belief. The blonde cook was overwhelmed and hugged his captain. “Sanji?” 

“I thought...you almost...I didn’t...I…” Sanji was crying but it was hard to tell with the rain. Luffy rubbed his back. His heart ached, Luffy almost died. 

“Luffy did you do that?” Zoro asked. 

“Nope, just got lucky I guess.” Lightning couldn’t hurt Luffy thanks to his fruit, but the storm wasn’t his doing. That didn’t make the two feel better. “Sanji are you okay?”

“I’m fine damn it!” he blushed and pulled away from Luffy. He tried to light a cigarette but his lighter won't work. Luffy hugged him from behind and lit it with a small zap. 

“We can talk later, okay?” Sanji shivered and took a drag on his cigarette. 

“Okay!” he shivered. 

Smoker was stunned. “Did he think he was gonna be saved?” No that wasn’t the case. He had seen so many tough guys turn into cowards at the end, most men feared their own deaths. No matter how much of a tough guy or gal they pretended to be, their true colors came out before their death. Roger had smiled when he died, and this boy…”Don’t let him escape.” 

He had enough and ordered his marines to attack. Things turned into a clusterfuck as the Buggy pirates and the marines clashed trying to get Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. “Let’s move, we gotta get out of here or we won’t be able to make it into the Grand Line!” 

“Right!” Their ship wasn’t destroyed, and this storm was giving them the perfect tail wind to head to the Grand Line. 

“Is there some other force at work here?” his smoke swirled. “No matter, I won’t let him escape!” Smoker flew off, chasing after the pirates. 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the Phone


End file.
